Our Story
by ReneeSue
Summary: It was my tenth birthday when I met him. Of course I didn't know he was being beat by Marcus until I was twelve. This is our story. A met in abnegation story. Read&Review!


A/N: This is a met in abnegation story, mainly it will skip through their childhood and then to their transfer to Dauntless is where the real fun begins. Read and Review otherwise I won't continue cause I'll think its terrible. Enjoy.

Summary: It was my tenth birthday when I met him. Of course I didn't know he was being beat by Marcus until I was twelve. This is our story.

I was finally ten although I wasn't allowed to celebrate my birthday because that would be selfish. Caleb was nowhere to be seen and I was supposed to wait for him today. He said we would ride the bus home together but maybe he forgot I was waiting for him. I started to move toward the bus, my eyes tunnel vision the bus doors. The bus would leave any minute if I didn't hurry I picked up my pace careful not to break into a run, that was another thing I couldn't do as Abnegation. Running would draw attention to myself and that wasn't my job as a child of Abnegation.

Everyone had a place, a job to do. Abnegation's job was to serve others, put everyone before themselves, to not draw attention to themselves. They do this by wearing gray clothing and long hair in a simple bun. Our job is to blend in and not be noticed as we serve others.

Bam! I collided with someone else and found myself now on my back staring up at the blue sky. I felt a sharp pain as my head collided with the sidewalk. I didn't bother looking to see who I had bumped into because it was common for Erudite's and Candor's to bump into people on purpose. It was a lot more common to find Eurdite's bullying Abnegation whether they were adults or children.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." A boys voice met my ears.

"I'm okay." I said sitting up.

"It's okay to accept help you know." As I sat up I saw him, an abnegation boy with dark blue eyes and long eye lashes. He offers his hand again and I take it silently. He pulls me to my feet quickly.

"Thanks," I say quietly looking over at the bus which is pulling away from the curb. I've missed it because I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going.

"Sorry I made you miss the bus, we can walk together." The boy said apologetically as he handed me my school things.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I said quietly.

"I'm Tobias." He said as we began to walk towards the Abnegation sector.

"Beatrice." I said with a small smile.

"Are you Andrew Prior's daughter?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason, my father works with your Dad sometimes he talks about your family when he goes over for dinner." He says and my mouth forms an o-shape as I understand how he knows who I am.

"How come your dad never brings you?" I ask, even if we weren't allowed to talk at the table it would be nice to have another kid around sometimes.

"He isn't exactly the biggest family man."Tobias explains slowly as if picking his words carefully.

"Oh well it would be nice to have another kid around." I tell him.

We are passing the factionless sector and I always get nervous when passing this part of the city. I don't know if it's because I'm afraid one of the factionless would try to hurt me or if I'm afraid they'll ask for food and I'll be forced to give them some. This time however we make it past the sector without a word said to us.

"Is something wrong? You looked worried back there." Tobias says confusion laced in his voice. Of course he was probably like Caleb a complete natural to Abnegation.

" I'm not good at this." I whisper, afraid someone might hear me.

"Not good at what?"

"Abnegation." I say, staring at my hands ashamed.

"Me too. I'm just a good actor." Tobias said with a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to transfer to Dauntless." He tells me excitement in my voice.

"I would love to but I'd never make it there I'm so tiny." I say knowing that would never change.

"That doesn't matter. You could make it I bet your fast." I shrug because I don't know that I'm fast and it's just a guess on his part.

"This is your house right?" He asks as we come to a stop in front of my house. I nod. "It was fun talking to you Beatrice." I smile shyly he was nicer than he looked.

"Thanks for walking with me." I say before walking towards my front door.

Soon walking home with Tobias became an everyday ritual. He waited for me outside school and I who always was dragging behind the rest of the sea of students leaving the building would meet him at our spot . Our spot was a big green bush that was on the side of the school building. We meet there everyday. When I was eleven and he was thirteen things changed.

"Beatrice! Finally!" Tobias seemed excited about something.

"What is it?" I ask adjusting the bag on my shoulder.

"I found a knife we could practice throwing it. Come on I know just the place." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me down an ally way near the school . Tobias stopped at an old abandoned warehouse that once distributed consumer items before the war. He pulled the door open with a easy tug and pulled me inside. It was dark and I felt Tobias release my hand. Suddenly lights lit up the warehouse causing me squint at the brightness.

I watched as Tobias pulled a square piece of cardboard out and drew, with a marker he pulled out of his school bag, a target and leaned it against the wall. Tobias pulled the knife out of his school bag and threw it towards the target it landed on the bulls eye.

"Have you been practicing without me?" I asked.

"No that was just luck." But it wasn't luck, it was skill. I watched as he threw and threw his knife every time it hit the bulls eye. By the time he handed me the knife I had watched him enough to know how to stand and hold the knife. As I threw it the first time I watched as it hit the middle ring in the bulls eye, at least I hit the target. I adjusted how I threw it a little and this time it found the bulls eye.

"Not bad for a stiff." Tobias joked, grinning ear to ear. I looked at my watch it was getting late we needed to head home.

"Ha-ha funny. It's late we should get home." I say handing him the knife. I watched as he hid the target and knife behind some old boxes in the warehouse.

"You can go on ahead I'll catch up." Tobias said quietly, something wasn't right. He always walked with me.

"Tobias? Is everything okay?" I asked walking towards him slowly. He sat on a box and sighed. I looked him over for a moment as if his clothes would give me a clue as to what was wrong. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt which was slightly strange since it was almost summer. It was warming up outside it wasn't exactly cold.

"It's nothing." He whispered.

"It's something I can tell." I said reaching for his hand. In abnegation we don't really hug in public instead the most we do is hold hands.

"I can't tell you, I don't know how." Tobias whispered again and I could swear I thought he was going to cry.

"Tobias I won't push you but you know you can trust me. You can tell me anything anytime. You're my best friend." I said squeezing his hand gently.

"Thanks B." Tobias said squeezing my hand tightly.

"B?" I question.

"Beatrice is a mouthful and you don't act like a Beatrice." Tobias says pulling me toward the door.

Tobias didn't show up to school the next day, I was worried. I knew something was going on I just didn't know what. When I got home my parents announced we were having a guest over for dinner Caleb and I nodded before heading to the kitchen to help with dinner. I heard the door open as my father invited in our dinner guest. I wonder who it is, could be anyone he works with or someone completely random as well. I dreaded dinner everyday, as children we weren't allowed to talk at the table, we weren't allowed to know anything. We couldn't even ask questions if we heard something that confused us and with a guest here it was mandatory we not speak.

"Dinner's ready," I called reluctantly as Caleb and I placed plates of food on the table. Marcus came into my eye sight and looked straight at me with a smile. For some reason it gave me the chills, I looked away and sat down in my seat. Where had Tobias been today? And why of all people did it have to be his father who was our guest for dinner. I thought about saying I'm sick and going to my room so I could try to sneak out and go over to Tobias house. I'd never snuck out before but something told me I needed to. I thought about my neighbors, Robert and Susan on my left and Tobias on my right. There was a tree outside my window but that wouldn't help me get to Tobias' window. Marcus wasn't home I could just go to the front door and hope Tobias opened the door.

"I'm not feeling good may I be excused" I whispered into my mom's ear. She nodded and I pushed my chair in before making my way upstairs to my room slowly. I opened my door and turned the light on, I gasped. Tobias was sitting in my desk chair.

"Tobias!" I whispered, hurrying forward and hugging him, not caring about abnegation rules. We weren't in public so it didn't matter anyways.

"Hey," his voice scratchy.

"I was worried." I say as I looked him over. Long sleeves again, gray pants as usual but nothing stood out that could tell me what was going on.

"I'm sorry I was throwing up last night so I stayed home and slept most of the day." He said as I sat on my bed.

"Your father is downstairs," I say and he nods.

"I know, why did you leave dinner early?" I look down to avoid his eyes.

" I was going to sneak out."

"Why?"

"I was worried about you and Marcus was giving me a bad feeling the way he was looking at me earlier." I saw something change in Tobias eyes, to what I wasn't sure. I walked over to my window and looked outside silently. The sun was setting meaning dinner was coming to an end and Marcus would be returning home.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I should get home before he beats me home. I'll see you tomorrow." Tobias smiles at me before climbing out of the window and into the tree. I watch him pull himself up onto my roof and the next thing I see is him landing on his roof and climbing down into his window. Well now I know how to get to his window.

"B, come on." Tobias says pulling my arm down the alley to the warehouse. We were going back?

"Slow down, what's the rush?" I ask.

"Nothing I'm just impatient." He says.

When we arrive at the warehouse he immediately pulls out the target and throws the knife a couple times before handing them over to let me try. I hit the bulls eye three times in a row before I hand the knife back to Tobias. I watch him carefully as he throws the knife again, it of course hits the bulls eye immediately. I watch as he walks to get the knife out of the target as he bends slightly to pull it I see a bruise peak out from his shirt. Why would he have a bruise on his back? What did he do? Fall? I frowned as I thought of the possibilities.

"B?" Tobias was standing in front of me offering the knife. I couldn't do this right now I needed to think.

"I need to go home I don't feel good." I lied grabbing my school bag.

"I'll walk you home." Tobias said putting away the target and knife.

On my twelve birthday I still did not know what was going on with Tobias, some days he dragged his feet on our way home. Other days he seemed perfectly fine and then sometimes I would see a bruise peak out in different places. I didn't want to push him to tell me what was going on but it worried me, he was my best friend, he was like family to me.

"Happy Birthday B!" Tobias whispered in my ear at lunch as he sat down next to me. I turned and smiled at him but it faltered when I saw him wince as he sat down. He was hurt and I didn't know why but I was starting to wonder why he got bruises in random places. He couldn't be just that careless or clumsy could he? It just didn't seem right.

"Tobias, what wrong." I asked worriedly.

"I'm just sore, I'll tell you more this afternoon. I promise." He said quietly. I watched a candor boy walk towards us and I swallowed not this today please.

"Hey stiffs, I'm hungry can I have your lunch?" I openly glare at the boy before pushing my lunch towards the boy. Tobias hand was clenched into a fist under the table, would Tobias actually do something to the candor boy? Maybe that's what it was , Tobias was getting into fights with someone when I wasn't around. I hoped it was a candor or erudite, they've been bullying stiffs more often the past few months. But Tobias didn't do anything but push his lunch towards the boy.

"Here," Tobias said handing me some money.

"Why do you have money?" I asked, confused.

"We can buy school lunches, my Dad has been giving me lunch money just in case this happened and I haven't had to use it until now so I have enough for both of us for a while if it happens again." Tobias explained, standing up. I accept the money and we go through the line for a school lunch.

We return to our table silently and begin eating before someone else comes and tries to take our lunch again. Soon its time to go back to classes and we separate going our own ways. After school is over I meet him by our bush to find him arguing with a Erudite. I feel anger boil up in me as the Erudite accuses Abnegation of keeping food all for themselves. My own hands find themselves formed into fists. As if Caleb could sense my anger he appears next to me.

"Beatrice, don't." Caleb's voice makes me jump.

"Where did you come from?" I asked irritated, I just wanted to hit that Erudite in the eye, just once.

"I was walking behind you. I'll see you at home," He says before climbing on the bus. I didn't hit the Erudite in the eye but Tobias did. I heard his fist connect with the Erudite's face, causing me to stop watching Caleb and turn to face Tobias. I covered my mouth in shock, Tobias grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the warehouse quickly. I hurried behind him I had a feeling he would be in trouble tonight. I know I would have if it'd been me and since Marcus was a leader he would hear about it.

"Tobias." I said as he pulled me into the warehouse and shut the door behind us.

"I'm sorry B. I just had to but I shouldn't have done it." Tobias sits down and I sit next to him.

"Tobias please tell me what's going on with you."

"I already planned to tell you today, please don't freak out." He says as he stands up. I watch as he pulls his shirt off. Bruises cover at least sixty percent of his skin. I cover my mouth with my hand, I feel a tear in my eye.

"Tobias." I whisper behind my hand.

"Marcus." Now I cry. Marcus doing this to his own son, its worse than I ever imagined. I couldn't imagine why he would do this to Tobias. I reached for Tobias hand silently and he squeezes it gently.

"Don't cry please," Tobias whispers, sitting next to me again.

"I never imagined Marcus doing this to you." I whisper, looking at Tobias.

"In two years I'm transferring to Dauntless, regardless of my test result." He says.

"I knew you would even before I knew." I said, wiping away the tears on my face.

"Will you?" He asks, knowing I'm close to my family.

"I don't know. " I whisper, looking down at my hands.

"If I'm not at school tomorrow, you know why." I look up him worriedly. I didn't want him going home but he had to and I knew that. I knew there was nothing I could do, nobody would believe that Marcus would treat his family badly except maybe an Erudite. I sigh.

"We should get home early today." He says pulling his shirt on and offering his hand to me, I take it as I stand up but release it after I'm on my feet. I pull my bag on my shoulder and follow him home.


End file.
